


ALL FOR OUR FACES

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Everyone thinks they are part of a band and they have to act as such.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 14





	ALL FOR OUR FACES

The alarm rang through the room waking Kuroo from his heavy sleep.

He took his hands off the pillow that crushed the sides of his hair with his hands. Yes, that's how he combed his hair and slowly he left the trance to remove the sheets that wrapped his body and move towards the bathroom.

His movements were clumsy and lazy, one of his hands caressed his torso and the other covered his yawn. He arrived at the bathroom and when he stood in front of the mirror he touched up his bangs a little, the one that gave him so many daily problems.

It was not his fault to have eyes as "billy" as Hinata described him well. It went through his mind as he continued to place his bangs to at least cover one of his eyes.

It doesn't take long to take off my clothes and clean up. His mother called him to go down for breakfast, as he always had a bento prepared to give it to his neighbor and childhood friend Kenma.

Kuroo went every day to make sure his friend had not fallen asleep and attended class. It had already happened that the blonde for playing all night with his PSP did not appear.

Kenma was the only one who knew that Kuroo was not a harmful person, but whoever saw him without knowing him would be frightened, since they used to think he was a gang member.

After breakfast and taking his backpack he went to the house next door to wake his friend. He gave him the breakfast his mother had prepared and they made their way to high school.

Kenma told him the dream he had where he narrated part of the RPG game he was now vitiated and where he came alive as the protagonist and had to go up level after level until he faced the great king.

Gradually they approached the entrance of the high school, the looks on them were more than they were accustomed to receive and the whispers reached classmates of the brunette, who knew him and knew that Kuroo would not do anything criminal.

Kuroo was hit in his butt “Y-Yaku!!” He screams.

“Good morning popular boy, today you are taking all the attention” Yaku pats his shoulder.

“Do you know why?” Kenma question, something uncomfortable for the looks.

“Did you have a fight yesterday?” Yaku looked at the highest of the three.

Kuroo took a few seconds to respond. “I just found an annoying person, that's all”

“I don't know who that boy would be but he's giving you problems ...” Yaku comment.

"As always," Kuroo said.

The previous afternoon he and Kenma were playing in the arcade shop in the neighborhood when their natural enemy Daishou Suguru was ahead of him in the queue, as always his greetings were insults and arrogances on the contrary.

What they did not know that this encounter was being captured by other people, those who believe they are gang members.

Because yes, it also happened to Daishou. Rumors flew over their encounter and reached the worst of the terms that could reach people's imagination.

It was rumored that a fight between schools had begun thanks to the leaders of the different bands. It is not long before I arrive at the box office of each one, letters about invitations to fights from the different disciples of each one.

Neither Kuroo or Daishou had any idea that they could have followers, but that was the case and they wanted to see which leader was the strongest. But as they were going to do that when neither of them had ever been aggressive, their fights were only verbal.

But there they were like in a cliché scene of some drama, at sunset in an open field facing each other surrounded by people eager to see their fight.

The first to take a step was Kuroo. “Hey idiot snake”

“What do you want stupid cat?” Daishou answered.

“What are we doing?” Kuroo asked.

“Hey! Is this a new technique to bother me?” He asks

“N-no, seriously not ... I just want to solve it peacefully”.

Daishou examined him from top to bottom and let him continue his speech.

“We were always together and you know ... this is just a rivalry between friends .... right?”

Daishou stood a little at those words, it was true that they had always known each other since they were little and it was always a fight for those who had more or less annoying click on his tongue.

“You win today idiot” He mentioned in a whisper turning his back.

Kuroo dismissed him with a smile, he knew they would see each other again and insult but this time it would be different.


End file.
